vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: The Comic)
|-|Base= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the hero of the titular comic, he is an adaptation of the game character of the same name. Originally a normal brown hedgehog and resident of the Green Hill Zone, Sonic accidentally discovered the lab of a benevolent scientist Doctor Ovi Kintobor. Kintobor gave to Sonic the "Power Sneakers", and when they planned on testing it, Sonic ran so fast that he broke the sound barrier and his quills fused together and became blue. Upon Kintobor's transformation into Dr. Robotnik, Sonic used his speed to battle against the madman's attempts at conquering Mobius. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog | Super Sonic Origin: Sonic: The Comic Gender: Male Age: Likely in his teens Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Air Manipulation (Can cause tornadoes and gusts of wind by running really fast), Energy Manipulation (Can absorb Chaos Energy), Intangibility (He can run fast enough to pass through objects), Matter Manipulation (Can disarm molecules by vibrating), Forcefield Creation (By vibrating the air molecules in front of him, he can create an impenetrable force field) | Same as before but on a much higher scale, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, , Invulnerability, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Aura, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before on a much higher scale, Energy Projection (Can shoot laser out of his eyes), Likely possesses all the powers of God Robotnik Which includes Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Up to Type 5), Light Projection, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Magic, Summoning, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Resurrection, Transmutation, Creation, Size Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Petrification, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Could think and slightly move during the Omni-Viewer stopped time, albeit it took him a week to get two of his fingers out of the Omni-Viewer and it would take him years to get out, could supercharge himself into an Electron Bomb quickly while on stopped time) Attack Potency: City level (Cancelled out a missile's explosion, said missile was going to destroy a whole city. Easily creates tornadoes) | At least City level (Is powered by the incomplete Chaos Emeralds, could casually defeat beings that Sonic struggled in vain to defeat. Decapitated Metallix Mark 2 with a single punch, easily overwhelmed Brutus and even tore off one of his arms with one punch, destroyed a robot that was giving Sonic trouble with ease). | Low Multiverse level (Is powered with the complete emeralds like God Robotnik and Perfect Chaos are, Sonic stated he could destroy the Special Zone, was stated by Word of God to be the strongest being in the comic) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Crossed half of the world and dodged a laser) |At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Much faster than his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Flew from a distant asteroid to were Mobius was in minutes, he was lightyears away) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Flipped a tank over, should be stronger than Tails who destroyed a tank with a single blow) | At least Class 100 (Much stronger than base form) | Class Y (Scales to God Robotnik, pushed the moon with ease) Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Low Multiversal Durability: City level (Took no damage from an explosion that was going to destroy the whole city. Took punches from Knuckles who could cause fissures so deep that light couldn't reach the bottom) | A least City level (Should be the same as his AP) | Low Multiverse level (Should be the same as his AP) Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless (He spent months transformed while inside the Omni-Viewer, and when he got out he was fresh) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee Range | Low Multiversal via scaling from God Robotnik Standard Equipment: Nothing notable other than his Power Sneakers and very rarely the Chaos Emeralds. Intelligence: Average | Below Average (He is very simple minded when angry) | Average Weaknesses: Sonic will mostly control himself so he doesn't turn into Super Sonic (Albeit he will do it if the situation is dire enough to require to transform into Super Sonic), he is also very cocky | Weak to mind control | Same as before, Is very arrogant and sadistic, often holding back to prolong his opponent suffering, Will die if drained of all his Chaos Energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack: '''At its most basic, the Spin Attack involves Sonic rolling into a concussive ball and using his quills to damage or tear through his targets. *'Blast Attack: Like the Spin Attack, Sonic curls into a spiky ball and rams into his target when performing the Blast Attack. *'Insta-Shield: '''When performing the Insta-Shield, Sonic vibrating the air molecules in front of him at sonic speed. This creates a brief force field that is dense enough to block Knuckles' punches and wilt metal spikes. *'Sonic Cyclone: 'Utilizing his super-speed, Sonic runs in circles around a target, whipping up a tornado whose size can match the mightiest of twisters *'Super-Sonic Kick: '''The Super-Sonic Kick is a powerful kick where Sonic rapidly spins his legs in a circle before kicking his target. '''Keys: Base | Super Form Pre-Running Wild | Super Form Post-Running Wild Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (2-C keys were used, speed was equalized and Fleetway Sonic was limited to his regular abilities) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Pac-Man's Profile (7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Gogeta (Dragon Ball) Gogeta's Profile (Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta and Super Sonic powered by the Chaos Emeralds were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Wind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2